The Journey of Rea Sans
by Reanni
Summary: The continuation of "A story that I wrote". Rea gains another Pokemon thanks to Tommy and now prepares to battle Falkner the gym leader. Can she win? Oh crap, I forget…^_^


Ok, here's the next part of the story. It's a bit long, but Sydney (my cousin) really liked it (yay!) and so I'm doing more. If anyone out there wanted to find out what happened to Rea and if she ever gets to battle at the gym here's the answer.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, let's see here, I own Pokémon and make a lot of money off of it and that's why I'm sitting here on the top brand computer with people running around to do my every wish when I wish it. Later I'll go swimming in my indoor, olympic-size pool and after that I'll go to my own personal skateboard park with my friends and … NOT! I don't own Pokemon, but I DO own Rea, Tommy and basically anything else that isn't part of the original Pokemon series. Just so you know that. K? So read the story already! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rea woke up the next morning to find Tommy staring at her.  
  
"Wha…? Where am I?" She muttered, trying to clear her vision by blinking. Essa looked at her, silently laughing.  
  
"You're at my house!" Tommy giggled. "Hurry up, Grandma's getting breakfast ready. Remember? Today's the day you battle Falkner!" There was a sudden feeling of dread deep in Rea's stomach, like she had just swallowed lead. "You ok?" The boy asked, seeing her pale.  
  
"Yeah. I…I'm fine." She replied smiling weakly.  
  
"You two up?" Tommy's grandmother called form the kitchen.  
  
"I am Grandma!" Tommy scrambled to his feet and ran to the kitchen, leaving Rea and Essa alone in the living room.  
  
"Ohhh!" Rea groaned, stretching her sore muscles. "Ya know Ess, as padded as a sleepingbag is it never keeps you from feeling sore in the morning." The Espeon laughed again and stretched also, looking much like a cat waking up after a nap.  
  
"You guys coming?" Tommy stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yup. Let me roll up my sleepingbag and I'll be right out." Rea told him, beginning to neatly gather her things. It seemed funny to her that whenever she was on a trip she was ten times neater than when she was as home. And a lot faster. She had every thing packed and ready in record time and was soon at the table, seated next to Tommy who thought it was the greatest honor in the world having a "real Pokémon trainer" sitting right next to him.  
  
"Eat up now. You two need your energy." Tommy's grandmother said, placing large stacks of pancakes soaked with butter and syrup in front or each of them.  
  
"All right, my favorite!" Tommy mumbled between mouthfuls of pancake. Rea laughed and dug in.  
  
"Same here." She agreed after the first bite. "These are wonderful!"  
  
"Well thank you. It's a recipe that's been passed down for quite some time. I'll write it down for you so you can keep the tradition." The older woman beamed.  
  
"I'd be honored." Rea replied, tackling her stack of pancakes with as much determination as she did just about anything else.   
  
"You too Tommy." The boy's grandmother added, looking at her grandson.  
  
Tommy, whose mouth was so full he couldn't answer only nodded. His grandmother, still smiling happily, turned and set two dishes of Pokémon food down on the floor.  
  
"Come on. You two should have something as well." She said to Essa and Vulpix who had been sitting at heir trainers' feet. Vulpix got up almost immediately and was soon scarfing his food, but Essa hesitated. "Come on dear, there's no danger for you master in my kitchen. Come and eat." The woman called kindly. Essa looked up at Rea who was eating and talking happily with Tommy and went to her dish, looking up every now and then to make sure everything was all right. Tommy's grandmother laughed. "You've got a good Pokémon and a great friend there." She told Rea. "She's loyal an cares a lot about you. You two could really go far together."  
  
"I hope so. Professor Maple was right, our connection is really growing stronger. I can understand her a lot better." Rea agreed nodding.  
  
"Rea!" Tommy was at her side suddenly. "You done YET?"  
  
"Tommy, let the girl eat!" His grandmother chided.  
  
"It's ok, I'm finished." Rea stood up. "That was a wonderful breakfast ma'am. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome child. Now go on, you have a badge to earn." At the woman's words Rea began to feel nervous again. She stopped dead in her tracks, horrible pictures of how she would lose flashing through her mind.  
  
"Let's GO!" Tommy was tugging on her arm. "We have to beat the crowd of other trainers."  
  
"All right, all right. I'm coming." She replied laughing in spite of herself. "Ess, c'mon." Essa was immediately at her side. "Whoa, you're an Espeon remember? Not a Rapidash. You don't gatta be the fastest thing on four legs you know." Rea grinned at Essa who had glued herself to her trainer's leg.  
  
"Vulpix, come here." Tommy called. His Vulpix took a bit more time coming, waiting until he had finished ALL his food before following his master. The boy shook his head. "Can't we be as good friends as they are?"  
  
"Vul? Pix vul?" Vulpix replied, looking innocent.  
  
"It's all right Tommy." His grandmother smiled at them. "He doesn't quite trust you yet. Just be as good a master as you can and you'll become great friends in no time."  
  
"But he liked me when I first chose him and when he remembered me yesterday." Tommy looked disappointed.   
  
"Oh child, it's not that he doesn't like you." The older woman said, clasping a hand on his shoulder warmly. "He's just seeing what sort of master you are. If you don't rush him and are kind he'll see you're a kind and understanding person and will willingly battle his best for you. If you are cruel and force him to do things he doesn't want to do he will think you are cruel and won't obey as willingly. It's up to you."  
  
"In that case I'll be patient and let him get used to me." He replied.  
  
"Good boy." Tommy's grandmother smiled. "Now, you two get going."  
  
"Bye Grandma!" Tommy waved as they headed out the door. On their way to the gym they heard a voice, an angry voice. It was coming from behind one of the houses they were passing.  
  
"Come on you stupid rat!"   
  
"Rai! Ai ai chu!"  
  
"That's it, I've had it! You'll obey me or you'll be sorry!"  
  
Tommy stopped and listened a moment, eyes widening. "Rea!" He called.  
  
"What Tommy?"   
  
"That person's gonna hurt a Pokémon! Can't you hear it?"   
  
"We don't know that. Whoever it is may be training their Pokémon. It would be rude to barge into other people's business." Rea muttered, absorbed in her thoughts on the upcoming battle.  
  
"But shouldn't we at least see?" The little boy begged, tugging on her arm. "Please? If nothing's wrong we can leave." Surprised by how determined he was to help, Rea nodded and pushed aside her worries.  
  
"Fine then, but we'll LOOK first. No being seen unless there is actually something wrong. Agreed?" She stuck out her hand to shake on it.  
  
"Agreed." Tommy shook her hand. "You're the boss, you make the calls. But can we go now?"  
  
"C'mon." The two went to the side of the house and peeked around the corner. They saw a big, burly man standing in the back yard with two Pokémon, a Butterfree and a Raichu.  
  
"All right Butterfree, tackle!" The man ordered. Butterfree flew straight for the Raichu but the electric type didn't move. It was hit dead on, flew through the air and landed a few feet away.  
  
"He's just training." Rea whispered, starting to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Just a little longer, please?" Tommy pleaded. "Doesn't it seem strange that the Raichu isn't doing anything?"  
  
"Maybe the trainer ordered him to do that so the Butterfree could gain experience." She replied, but inside she doubted it. The Butterfree if anything looked stronger than the Raichu. "Fine, we'll stay a bit longer, but only a little."  
  
"All right rat," The trainer was saying to the Raichu. "This is you're last chance. Thundershock now!"  
  
Nothing happened. The Raichu stared at his trainer blankly.  
  
"Aaargh! Fine, I try and I try but you never once listened. I'll make you obey me!" Furious he grabbed the whip he wore at his belt and attacked the trembling Pokémon. Rea was shocked into action.  
  
"Stop!" She yelled, stepping out from behind the house and in front of the Raichu. Surprised, the large man didn't have time to check his whip and it slashed across Rea's face leaving a red line from her eyebrow to her chin. Rea gasped and touched her face gingerly. Her fingers came away bloody. The thought of what the whip could have done to the Raichu had it hit him instead made her furious. Ignoring the pain she looked directly at the man. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Well…uh, you see miss…I …" He stuttered, still surprised at what had just happened. "You see miss, that Raichu I got as a Pikachu. It didn't obey me at all. So I tried everything, bribing, pleading, being firm, being kind, but NOTHING worked. Then I heard about how when a Pokémon evolves it's personality sometimes changes. So I used a Thungerstone on him hoping after he became Raichu he would obey me. He sure acted like he didn't want to, but I thought it was for the best. And it didn't work! I'm so sick of him!"  
  
"That's no reason to beat it!" Tommy spoke up, standing next to Rea and slipping his hand into hers.  
  
  
"What would you know about it kid?" The man snapped.  
  
"I know that treating a Pokémon meanly won't make it obey you." The boy stood up straighter. "I have a Vulpix that doesn't always obey me but I'm being patient with him so he'll know I'm a good trainer and like me. Rea has an Espeon that knows she's a nice trainer and she does everything Rea tells her to do."  
  
"Tommy's right, if you treat a Pokémon well it will obey you." Rea gently squeezed his hand, thankful for his help.  
  
"Yeah well…" The man grunted, tucking away his whip. "Look, you kids sound like good trainers. Maybe you'll have better luck with him."  
  
He recalled the Butterfree and tossed the Raichu's Pokéball to Rea. "Here, to make up for the cut." The man turned and went inside.  
  
"Cut?" Tommy wrinkled his nose. "That's a lot more than a cut. Does it hurt really bad?"  
  
Rea sighed. "Bad enough. But the sad part is I don't think that guy even heard us. If he tried to act better it would have been worth it, but he's just going to keep doing it. It's people like him who have no right to call themselves Pokémon Trainers."  
  
"Yeah." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, let's see about this Raichu." Rea turned to face the electric-type Pokémon. It was cowering next t a bush. "Oh you poor thing." She whispered, seeing the fear in it's eyes. "He's never going to let us near him…unless…"  
  
"Unless what?" Tommy asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Even this may not work." Rea thought to herself aloud. "The way he was letting his Pokemon beat him up he might be afraid of others…still, if she can communicate to him and I can communicate through her it might work…"  
  
"What?" What might work?" The boy was bouncing around excitedly.  
  
"You'll see. Go around the corner and get Essa and Vulpix." She replied, not taking her eyes off the frightened Raichu.  
  
"But- "   
  
"PLEASE Tommy."   
  
"Oh, all right." He turned and disappeared around the corner. A few moments later he returned, followed by two very nervous Pokémon.  
  
"It's ok guys, he's gone." Rea assured them. "Ess, come here a moment." The Espeon moved forward, tilting her head curiously. "See the Raichu? He's part of the group now, but we have to convince him that he's safe with us. Can you help?" Essa nodded and slowly walked over to the cowering Pokémon. At first the Raichu drew back but after a moment he stepped forward to meet her.  
  
"Rai? Ai ai chu? Rai ai?" It asked slowly. Essa nodded.  
  
"Can you ask his name now?" Rea started to smile. It was working! Essa put her paw on the Raichu's paw and it nodded, a little quicker this time.  
  
"Rai rai chu." He replied.  
  
"Hold on Ess, slower. Rol-what?" Essa flicked her split tail slightly, concentrating. "Oh, ok. It's…Roln? That right?" The Espeon nodded. "Cool. Hi Roln, I'm Rea. Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Chu rai? Rai chu ai rai chu?"  
  
"Uh, he said…?" Essa waved her tail in silent laughter. "Oh! That's Tommy. And his Vulpix." Rea pointed to the boy who was standing nearby, gawking.  
  
"Rai ai ai!" Roln said happily.  
  
"Hey, I actually understood that!" The girl laughed. "You want to come with us!"  
  
"Vul? Vulpix?" Tommy's Vulpix stepped forward to sniff the strange Pokémon.  
  
"Ai!" It cried in alarm, jumping back a bit. His long tail swayed nervously.  
  
"It's ok Roln!" Rea said gently. "Like I said, this is Vulpix. He won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
"Vul vul pix. Vulpix. Pix vul." Vulpix agreed quickly.  
  
"Ai chu. Rai ai chu."   
  
"Is it ok?" Tommy asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, should be. We should get him to a Pokémon Center." Rea turned to the Raichu. "Roln, will you let us take you to the Pokémon Center? You don't have to go back into your Pokéball if you don't want to. If you want you can walk of hitch a ride in my pack, it's up to you."  
  
"Chu! Rai chu!"  
  
"Uh, Ess, translation please?" Essa flicked her tail once and nodded. "Ok, got it. Thanks buddy." Rea took her pack off her back and set it on the ground. "Climb in." She told the Raichu. "There's not much stuff in there. I'm leaving most of it at the Center, so you shouldn't be too squished."   
  
"Raichu!" Roln climbed in, only his head, arms and the tip of his tail sticking out.  
  
"And we're off!" Rea laughed.  
  
"Wow, big day." Tommy said, running ahead then slowing down and walking beside her. "So are you still going to face Falkner today?"  
  
"No, not today. I think I should do a little training first. And maybe Roln will become more trusting and battle. But I won't push him, it's his choice." She replied.  
  
"You're a good trainer, know that?"   
  
"Thanks. I hope I'm good enough to beat Falkner though."  
  
"I'm sure you are." He grinned at her. "Race ya to the park! Come on Vulpix!"   
  
"Hey, no fair! I'm carrying more than you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three Days Later…  
  
  
"All right Roln, finish it with thundershock!" Rea ordered.  
  
"Rattata, use quick attack!" The other trainer yelled frantically, but it was too late. Roln sent waves of electricity at the small rat Pokémon, knocking it out. "Rattata!"   
"Awesome job Roln!" Rea laughed, kneeling down and hugging the Raichu. "That was great. You've come so far in just THREE days!" Essa ran up and put her front paws on Roln's shoulders happily swishing her tails. "See? Everyone agrees."  
  
"Rai!" He cried proudly.  
  
"Darn." The other trainer was saying. "I guess I'm not quite ready to face Falkner."  
  
"Rea," Tommy spoke up. "Now are YOU ready to face Falkner?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure-" She started uncertainly.  
  
"I agree with the squirt." That Rattata trainer told her. "You're pretty good." Tommy stopped, not sure whether to be glad he had help in convincing his friend, or upset about being called a squirt. He decided to go for the help.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Fine, I'll after one more win." She agreed finally. (Everyone falls over Anime-style ^_^) "Joking! I guess I'm ready now."  
  
"Yeah!" Tommy jumped up and down. "Finally!"  
  
"Vulpix." His Vulpix voiced it's agreement.   
  
"It's still early. We could try and get this over with by lunch. Ya wanna try for it?" Rea asked the boy.  
  
"You bet! Let's go!" He nodded vigorously and tugged at her hand.  
  
"Thanks for the battle!" She called back to the Rattata trainer who simply laughed and watched them leave.  
  
After a little walking they arrived at the Violet City gym and went in. Already Rea felt like she had a swarm of Butterfree in her stomach.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to battle Falkner." Rea told her as confidently as she could.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, you're the first one today. Just go to the elevator and up to the roof."   
  
"Ok, thanks." Rea and Tommy started for the elevator.  
  
"Wait a moment!" The woman called after them.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but only trainers are allowed. Young man, if you don't have a trainer's license you can't go by."  
  
"Tommy I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, just go up there and win a badge." Tommy grinned at her.   
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." She replied.  
  
"I'll be fine. But me and Vulpix might walk around outside a little."  
  
"Ok then, see ya."  
  
"Good luck."   
  
"Thanks." Rea entered the elevator with Essa and Roln at her side. Neither of them really liked being in their Pokéballs so she tried to let them out as often as possible. After pushing the button for the roof the elevator shuddered and began to move. In a few seconds it shuddered again, this time stopping and the door opened. In front of her was a younger man with long hair watching a Hoothoot hover around him.  
"Hello." He noticed her before she could say anything. "Here to challenge me?"  
  
"Uh, yes I am." She replied nervously. It surprised her a little that no one else was there, but it also relieved her.  
  
"All right, let's begin. Three on three, no recalling until fainted and no time limit. I'll choose Hoothoot." Falkner announced, sending out his Pokémon onto the battlefield on the roof.  
  
"And I'll start with Nep." Rea sent out the rock Pokémon. It was a gamble, he wasn't as experienced and battle-hardened as her others, but she needed him. She only HAD three Pokémon.  
  
"Interesting. Hoothoot, fly!"  
  
"Tackle him Nep!" Nep tackled the owl Pokémon and sent him crashing into the ground. "Rock throw!" Hoothoot was crunched under the weight of Nep's rocky coils. Rea jumped into the air. "All right!"  
  
"Hoothoot, return now." The gym leader recalled his Pokémon. "Good job, you deserve a rest. Now I choose Pidgyot, go!"  
  
"Pidgyyyyot!" It cried.   
  
"Wing attack!" Nep was hit by the attack dead on. For a moment it seemed like he was okay, but a moment later he groaned and fainted, crashing to the ground.  
  
"Nep!" Rea screamed. "I'm sorry buddy. Return. Essa, let's go!" Essa ran eagerly out to the field.  
  
"Pidgyot, gust!" Falkner commanded.  
  
"Quick Ess, use confusion!" The Espeon's eyes glowed as it used the psychic attack. Before Pidgyot could even start gust it became confused and instead of attacking nose-dived.  
  
"Pidgyot, snap out of it! You're done it before, do it now!" The gym leader called. Focused on the bird Pokémon's crash landing Rea almost didn't see that it was heading straight for Essa!  
  
"Ess, move!" She yelled, but Pidgyot crashed into her. "No Ess!" Biting her lip she recalled her friend, who limped to the sidelines and returned to her Pokéball.  
  
"If you like, you can forfeit now." The gym leader called.  
  
"No thanks, I win or lose. Never forfeit." She replied, slightly angry he had even brought it up. No way she was quitting, not when they were tied.  
  
"Suit yourself. Return Pidgyot." He recalled his confused Pokémon, which had been flying into walls.  
  
"This is it Roln." Rea said to the Raichu beside her, voice tight. "You're great, I know you can do this. Just be careful. Electric type is good against flying so he most likely tried to guard against that weakness. I've seen other trainers do it, I'm sure he will. But we can beat him if we work together. Ready?"  
  
"Rai ai chu!" Roln cried and ran onto the field, ready for anything.  
  
"A Raichu. How predictable." Falkner laughed. "Didn't you think I'd have found a way around electric type? Meet Dodrio."  
  
"Drio!" The three headed Pokémon said, appearing form the Pokéball.  
  
"Dodrio, use drill peck!"  
  
"Roln, agility!"  
  
"Dod! Drio! Dod! Drio!" Dodrio pecked at the Raichu, but Roln dodged each attack.  
  
"Match his agility with your own Dodrio!" The order came quickly; Falkner didn't waste any time. But Rea had been hoping for this and immediately took advantage of the situation.  
  
"Roln, jump on his back!" She called, hoping it would work.  
  
"Chu!" In the confusion of the two quick moving Pokémon, Roln jumped onto the bird Pokémon's back. Surprised, Dodrio wasn't sure what to do and stopped.  
  
"Thundershock!" Rea told her Pokémon.  
  
"Stand on one foot!" Falkner commanded his Pokémon. Obediently Dodrio shifted to one foot, right before Roln pumped electricity through him. But Dodrio's one foot acted like a ground and it didn't work.  
  
"Oh no!" Rea's mind raced, she had to think quickly now. Then she got an idea. With his long tail he could keep his balance so… "Roln, rock back and forth!" At first the Raichu looked confused, but then he understood and began to move back and forth, forcing Dodrio to put it's other leg down for balance. "Good, now another thundershock and jump clear!"  
  
"Raiiii CHUUUU!" Roln jumped into he air, thundershocking Dodrio and landed on four feet.  
  
"Dod…drio!" Dodrio cried, then fainted.  
  
"We won!" Rea screamed punching the air.  
  
"Raichuuuu!" Roln agreed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Return Dodrio." Falkner recalled his fainted Pokémon then turned and smiled at Rea. "Good job. You were very impressive and very creative. My Dodrio is usually never beaten, especially by electric type. You've got a very strong Raichu there."  
  
"He's the best." Rea agreed, grinning. "No one thought he could amount to anything, but all he needed was a chance."  
  
"And a good trainer. You are wise, and kind to your Pokémon and so you have earned this." The gym leader held out the Zephyr badge.  
  
"Thanks." She took the badge and stared at it a moment, hardly daring to believe she had earned her first badge. "Roln, check this out! I couldn't have done it without you!" She hugged the Raichu who looked totally thrilled and proud of himself.  
  
"Raichu chu rai!" He cried happily. Falkner smiled at them.  
  
"I know you'll go far." He told her.   
  
"I hope so." Rea stood up and nodded to him, then turned to Roln. "Come on, let's go show Tommy."  
  
"Chu rai." He nodded and raced for the elevator, Rea right behind him.  
  
"To some Pokémon are pets, others use them for battles. But to those who's Pokémon are friend comes the thing hardest to master." The gym leader muttered to himself smiling. "Happiness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Well, the second parts done! I hope it's better than the first. (which I reread and realized how bad it was.) Hopefully I'll get better as I go on. Thanks to the people who replied last time! That's sooo encouraging! And sorry about that little psychic thing, I don't know much about the different terms used. Let's just say that Rea's like Sabrina and so she can communicate with her Pokémon through telekinesis(uh, I think that's what it's called…). That's part of the reason she has a psychic Pokemon, they can communicate without words. I'll tell more about her past later. Uh, that's it. Please R+R! Thanks, buh bye!  



End file.
